Dammi il tuo amore
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles 5927 y D18, relacionados con los sentidos. -Summary sucks'-
1. IGusto

**Buongiorno Mina! n_n , aquí yo de nuevo con un drabble nuevo. Tenía ganas de publicar algo por aquí pero no tenía tiempo ._. Ahora vengo con una serie de drabbles de mi otp [5927 y D18] hablarán de los sentidos. Estos pairings necesitan mucho más amor y para eso vine al ffction ù.u a implementar el material de éstos cuatro que tanto adoramos *-* Ya basta de tanto HaruxAll xDD Esto va para la Comunidad 5927/D18 de hispanohablantes 8D**

**Enfin, espero esto sea de su agrado, tengo actualmente 3 drabbles escritos [incluyendo éste] ¡prometo actualizar rápido! wU **

**Nada me pertenece, solo el texto homosexual escrito abajo. Los personajes son de la master Akira Amano. [*u* lo último me salió rima]**

**Personajes en TYL, 5927.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gusto<strong>

Gokudera siempre consentía a Tsuna, y el mismo capo pensaba que ya era hora de consentirlo a él. Por eso en lugar de estar en su despacho arreglando reportes en su día libre se encontraba muy concentrado en la cocina. Tsuna estaba consciente de que no era perfecto en habilidades culinarias, pero después de hacer el desorden más grande que había hecho en su vida y de varios intentos de hornear un buen pastel terminó.

Llegó a la sala, donde se encontraba su Guardián de la tormenta leyendo una de sus revistas de _''Misterios del mundo'' _y se sentó junto a él.

El peliplata al mirarlo arrojó la revista y comenzó a limpiarle la mejilla con una servilleta. Era _Dame-Tsuna _después de todo, había terminado lleno de chocolate en el rostro, algo muy preocupante para Hayato.

El Décimo le mostró una divertida sonrisa a la _Tempesta _cuando éste terminó de limpiarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta, Tsuna le había metido un trozo de pastel en su boca. Gokudera lo comió, y el capo juró que le habían salido estrellitas en los ojos.

Un beso en los labios fué lo que recibió de su _Mano derecha_, al parecer si era capaz de consentirlo de vez en cuando al cocinarle un pastel, de esa manera podría darle gusto.

* * *

><p><em>Rukiruki estará feliz si pulsan el botón de abajo, ya que tuvo que editar dos veces el texto de arriba por un error ghei donde accidentalmente borró todas las aclaraciones escritas antes del drabble TuT ~<em>


	2. II Vista

**Lo prometido es deuda! :3 aquí el drabble II, Rukiruki lo tituló ''vista'' 8D y es un D18 *-* **

**Los personajes son de Amano-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Vista<strong>

Cada vez que la gente le preguntaba lo que le atraía de Hibari Kyoya siempre decía la misma respuesta con una sonrisa, un simple _''no sé''._

Siendo el atractivo jefe de los Cavallone obviamente tenía demasiadas chicas lindas y muchos chicos interesados rodeándolo, pero **no**, se tuvo que fijar en su estudiante que por cierto no es _nada amigable_.

Era verdad, no sabía por qué se había fijado en el Guardián Vongola de la nube, (quien también lo había mordido hasta la muerte en algunas ocasiones) o tal vez no tenía clara la respuesta por tantas cosas que había pasado con él.

Pero cada vez que lo tenía entre sus brazos tranquilamente dormido recordaba el por qué.

Mostrando una sonrisa al darse cuenta, el simple hecho de ser él era la respuesta. Sólo al mirar su rostro le había cautivado, como _amor a primera vista._

Y desde ése día si alguien le preguntaba el por qué se había fijado en Kyoya iba a responder: _''el hecho de que es él''. _

Dino dejó sus pensamientos en paz y le plantó un beso en la frente al dormido pelinegro, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir de nuevo abrazado a Hibari.

_Sólo con verlo era suficiente._

* * *

><p><em>Gaydad masiva, espero les haya gustado~ :3<em>


	3. III Oído

**Rukiruki actualizando esto 8D, disculpen si me tardé un poco pero la escuela me tiene atareada [exijo vacaciones èwe]. Bueno en fin, éste es un 5927 [no lo pude hacer más corto] con un pequeño spoiler del arco del futuro [cuando están los TYL encerrados en la máquina de Irie, gracias Ruki lo has spoileado xD] que la verdad no tiene mucho que ver con mi historia .w. ahh~ a veces arruino las cosas, un ejemplo es esto ._. quería una viñeta corta y no tan cursi, y me salió al contrario xD los dejo a su criterio ~ Agradezco el review de CielHibird :3 ! **

**Personajes TYL **

**Blablabla,los personajes son de Amano-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Oído<strong>

No podía ver nada más que ese espacio totalmente en blanco, todo era absoluto silencio. Gokudera pedía a gritos algún sonido o se volvería loco. Tantas cosas habían pasado últimamente. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba encerrado en ese lugar, sin ver ni escuchar nada más que su respiración, totalmente estresante.

Y Gokudera se sentía más indignado, en el peor momento esa nube rosa lo envolvió, para después no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero no moría de la desesperación por una razón, la esperanza volvió a él cuando la creía muerta, por que murió con él. Hacía tiempo que su alma no vibraba de esa manera en su interior, hace tiempo que su corazón no latía de esa manera, él había creído que ya no tenía una razón para vivir desde que esos malditos hijos de perra de Millefiore le arrebataron a su amado Décimo. Ahora todo había cambiado, tanto le había pedido al cielo que le regresara a la persona que amaba y al parecer se le cumplió.

Lo recordó, era su Décimo de hace un poco más de diez años el que estaba ahí por alguna razón que no se podía aún explicar, pero que le importaban las razones... _era él, _el Sawada Tsunayoshi de quien se enamoró en su adolescencia.

Claro, entabló una conversación con él, tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar. La esperanza había regresado al alma de la Tempesta y justo en el momento del reencuentro... esa maldita nube rosada lo transportó hasta ahí.

Llevaba mucho, lo presentía. Gokudera gritó en busca de sacar su coraje, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí cuando el décimo adolescente se encontraba entre una guerra mafiosa?, su esperanza, su amor corría peligro, y él como su mano derecha debería de estarlo protegiendo, no estar encerrado como un estúpido perro.

-Pero qué demonios est... -_Y un fuerte resplandor lo envolvió.-_

Era todo tan extraño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba junto a los demás guardianes, el tipo pelirrojo que venía a visitar a su capo, y los arcobalenos. _-Procesa la información- _¡¿LOS ARCOBALENOS?. ¿De qué demonios se había perdido?. Además de que todo era extraño, la mayoría de los que estaban ahí reunidos tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, pero que importaba... lo más importante era...

-¿Dónde está el Décimo? _-Preguntó desesperado.- _

A lo que Hibari Kyoya le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras señalaba detrás del peliplateado.

-¡Teme! te hice una pre...

-Gokudera-kun.

Esa voz, apenas podía creerlo. Sonrió mientras sus ojos no evitaron que unas saladas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Era _él._

Pidió tantas veces escuchar esa voz de nuevo, nunca lo creyó posible pero era un milagro.

Y no le importó que estuvieran todos mirando, se lanzó contra su jefe y lo besó en los labios, sellando la promesa de estar juntos toda la eternidad.

_Su voz le devolvió la vida. _

* * *

><p><em>APESTO XD gracias por leer! :3 <em>


	4. IV Tacto

**Ah, ya actualizando. Antes que nada pido disculpas de antemano por haberme tardado en actualizar, éstas últimas semanas han sido muy pesadas para Rukiruki TwT, demasiada presión en la prepa. Pero en ésta escapadita de mis labores diarias me doy tiempo para dejar éste D18, el penúltimo de esta serie de drabbles 8D . Sin más los dejo leer.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tacto<strong>

Por supuesto que Hibari Kyoya nunca admitiría que disfrutaba de ese cálido momento, aunque no sabía que hacer. Cavallone Dino, ese hombre sólo llegó a su despacho y lo abrazó, posteriormente le dijo que lo amaba.

¿Sabía ese herbívoro inútil lo que estaba diciendo?, le hubiera dado un tonfaso en la cara y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, pero sin embargo no lo hizo; _¿se estaría convirtiendo en otro herbívoro?..._

Sentir el calor del otro era... ¿cómo describirlo?, confortante, relajante. Ese rubio le provocaba muchas sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes... ¿qué era él?.

Tiró sus tonfas y correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose al italiano. El solo tenerlo cerca le hacía sentir bien, ese Caballo Salvaje tenía algo que lo atraía.

Tal vez ese simple tacto que hacía cuando lo abrazaba de esa manera era un paso para admitir que el estúpido de Dino lo volvía loco.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es el penúltimo drabble, tal vez lo actualize la otra semana, que por fin tenga mis ansiadas vacaciones xD, y espero a partir de la otra semana traer más material. Tengo en mente un multi-chapter D18 [ya comenzé a escribir y llevo 1 capítulo y el prólogo owo] , y un one-shot B26, solo me falta tiempo.<em>

_Gracias a los reviews de CielHibird *u*_

_ya-ne! _


	5. V Olfato

**Lo sé, mil disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar, merezco cualquier tipo de sillazos [?] .**

**Bueno este es el último drabbe, un 5927 que espero sea de su agrado 8D es corto y sencillo pero con muchon cariño para los adoradores de este pairing.**

**Gracias a los que dejan reviews y los favoritos [que aqí hay más que dejan favoritos], muchas gracias n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Olfato.<strong>

Cada vez que abrazaba a su décimo siempre se deleitaba con el delicioso aroma de sus rebeldes cabellos. No era por nada que mantenía su cabeza recargada en la del menor, simplemente era confortante tenerlo así y respirar tal delicia, casi podrá comérselo, sonaría enfermizo pero a Gokudera realmente le embriagaba tal aroma a Vainilla.

La voz de Tsuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-E-eh Gokudera-kun llevas mucho abrazándome así. -Dijo un poco sonrojado.-

-¡Lo siento! -Respondió nervioso mientras lo soltaba.-

-No te disculpes, me gusta que me abraces así, ¿además quien te dijo que me soltaras?.

Y el décimo volvió a sus brazos, y Gokudera siguió disfrutando del aroma dulce de Tsuna. Quería que siempre fuera así.

* * *

><p><em>Sencillo, y nose, no me quejo de esto n_n ¡hasta el próximo 5927! , de aquí en adelante me dedicaré al próximo D18 que iré publicando, un multichapter titulado ''Mi nube''. ¡Gracias por leer!<em>

_Cada vez que el boton de abajo sea presionado Gokudera-kun besa al Juudaime *u* _


End file.
